


Clubbing

by badly_knitted



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: Clubbing, Community: fic_promptly, Dancing, Dating, Dirty Dancing, Established Relationship, Ficlet, M/M, Romance, Sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 04:08:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17800793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: With the whole weekend stretching out in front of them, Dee and Ryo are busy dancing the night away.





	Clubbing

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to my fic ‘Friday Night Fever’.
> 
> Written for my own prompt ‘FAKE, Dee/Ryo, On the Town,’ at fic_promptly.
> 
> **Setting:** After Vol. 7.

The music, if you could call it that, was so loud it was impossible to hear yourself think, which Ryo supposed was sort of the point. People didn’t come to clubs like this in order to think; they came to feel, to experience, letting their minds switch off so they just… were. He had to admit it felt good. The heavy backbeat seemed to be all around him, flowing over him skin, making it tingle, pounding up through the floor into the soles of his feet, and from there into his bloodstream. It filled the air around him too, and he drew it deep into his lungs with every breath. He was hot and sweaty, but not ready for a break yet, his body moving to the rhythm pulsing through his veins.

Dee was dancing too, the pair of them so close together on the packed dance floor that they were constantly rubbing against each other, stoking the fires inside them both. No one gave them a second glance, or at least not for any reason other than that they looked so good together, bodies moving sinuously, sensuously. 

Despite being a bit uncomfortable the first time Dee had brought him to a place like this, possibly this very club, over the past eighteen months Ryo had adjusted and now preferred to spend their nights on the town in a gay club rather than the regular kind. It was… freeing. He didn’t have to worry what anyone would think about two men dancing together like this, because they were surrounded by dozens of other men dancing together, the majority of the clientele being gay singles and couples. They didn’t stand out or have to deal with discrimination or verbal abuse.

Ryo was even getting so he blushed less at the couples practically making out in full view of everyone. After all, he and Dee were no different; the way they were dancing was almost like having sex, just with their clothes still on, grinding against each other, snagging a kiss whenever the opportunity presented itself.

How much time had passed since they’d arrived, Ryo didn’t know and didn’t particularly care, but eventually, as one song ended and another began, he pulled back from his lover, panting a little, from both the heat and the exertion, and gestured towards the bar. Dee nodded and hand in hand, they squeezed their way through the other dancers. They both needed a drink. 

Once out of the crush of bodies it was noticeably cooler and there was more room to move. Bypassing the tables arrayed around the dance floor’s edge, they slipped onto a couple of vacant stools at the bar and ordered water and a couple of bags of potato chips. They’d have something stronger in a bit, once they’d had a chance to rehydrate; they hadn’t come here to drink themselves into a stupor. 

Sitting in silence, thighs pressing together, they sipped their drinks, ate their chips, and caught their breath. Ryo checked his watch; it was still only a little after eleven-thirty, there was no rush. Refuelled and cooled off, they drained their bottles of water, knocked back a shot of tequila each, and returned to the dance floor.

It was Dee who’d discovered that tequila lowered Ryo’s inhibitions in much the same way as cough syrup combined with alcohol did. That was why it was Ryo’s drink of choice on nights out like this. As long as he paced himself and didn’t overdo the drinking, it would loosen him up nicely, giving him a pleasant buzz and making sure that by the time they got home he’d be more than ready for a night of passion.

Now, as the music flowed through his veins again, combining with the alcohol, he let all his cares fall away, pressed close against Dee, and just… danced.

The End


End file.
